1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bendable light emitting device using a flexible board.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, proposals have been made to provide bendable light emitting devices using a flexible board (see paragraphs 0006, 0063, etc. of JP 2002-289004 A). Such bendable light emitting devices can be used for illumination and neon signs.
The light emitting device disclosed in JP 2002-289004 A includes a plurality of LED units 3 that are connected to lead wires (7A and 7B) and are inserted in a silicone rubber tube. However, because the LED units 3 are easily displaced with respect to the inner wall of the tube, the light emitting faces of the LED units 3 point different directions when the light emitting device is bent. As a result, it has been difficult to maintain desired light emission.